We Are One
by Bekkyy
Summary: Takes place at the end of TLK. Scar has been left for dead by the hyenas and is crowned king of the outlands. Scars plan is to train Kovu to fight for him and the pridelands. Based on Scar's relationship with his family. Rated R JUST in case.
1. Chapter 1

Scar had been banished from the Pridelands, leaving Simba, Nala and the rest of the pride to believe he was dead. He struggled to lift himself from where the hyenas left him, torn, battered and dehydrated.

As Scar crawled from the lands, stumbling along the way, he found a tiny watering hole. The distance to the waterhole seemed so close, yet so far. Scars bones couldn't carry him for much longer and he collapsed, just a foot away from the water. Using all his strength and might that what was left in him he dug his claws into the dirt, heaving himself over the water. Scar lapped up the water until he had his fill and lay there weakly.

Suddenly, there was rustling from behind him. It sounded like running... Scar shot his head up, and then felt a sneering pain across his skull, forgetting where the hyenas had hurt him. 'Damn hyenas' Scar muttered and placed his head back on the ground, forgetting about the rustling he previously heard.

Gazing into the reflection of the water, Scar saw two dark figures coming towards him, one was smaller than the other, he squinted trying to make out the tallest who was quickly approaching, but before his eyes could adjust, there was another sneering pain flowing through his head to his chest. Suddenly, everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2

csinumb3rstlk lover – Thank you! Chapters will be longer, I aimed for the first chapter to more or less set the scene!

Note: Kovu isn't Scars son, but as Zira adopted him Kovu calls Scar his Father and Scar calls Kovu his son.

'Nuka!' Zira hissed scowling at him.

Nuka looked down at the figure lying on the floor, realising that it was his father. Nuka cowered in fear. 'I-I- didn't mean it m-mother' Nuka stammered at his mistake.

'Oh my poor dear, we shall get you some help, don't you worry, and you're _my_ king' Zira murmured sweet nothings into Scars ear. Nuka approached closer to Scars face, accidently stepping on his paw, Scar groaned stirring in and out of consciousness at the pain that shot through his paw.

'Nuka, you are no help to us, go fetch the lionesses from the pride!' Zira ordered. 'B-but, I could carry h-him, m-mother!' Nuka said in fear.

'I SAID GO' Zira shouted, trying her best to carry Scar on her back. Although Scar was a scrawny lion, Zira couldn't hold his weight completely, at least not towards the outlands.

The lionesses had grouped together, with help from Vitani and together, they all managed to bring Scar back into the outlands. Vitani gazed up at her Father who was placed on a high rock, along with some bedding made from leaves in awe. She couldn't believe her Father was King.

Vitani blinked back her tears and climbed up to where her Dad was sleeping, nuzzling him and trying her best to clean his wounds. 'Need some help with that?' Nuka smirked at the edge of their cave in delight, seeing this as an opportunity to finally help his Father, and to get his attention.

'No!' Vitani scowled, knowing Nukas intentions. 'I'm looking after Dad, just like Mother told me to!' Nuka glared at her before turning away, muttering that he is the oldest...

Scar stirred in his peaceful slumber, which was about the only peaceful thing in his body at the moment. Vitani gasped 'I'm sorry Dad! I didn't mean to hurt you!' She shed a little tear and curled up in between his paws. 'Please be okay.' She whispered into the empty cave, suddenly feeling more alone than ever before.

'Dad, dad! You're back! You're back, how was it? Did you kill Simba, was the fight bad? Did it hurt?' Twenty questioned echoed through the cave from Kovu's voice. Vitani lifted her head slightly and sighed 'He's still asleep, Kovu.'

Kovu looked at the ground disappointedly, 'What will we do now? We aren't princes or princesses... Why is Dad sleeping so much?' Vitani looked at the younger cub, 'Because he lost the fight. But that's okay, we will gain power again. I'm sure of it; Dad always knows what to do.' Vitani hopped off the ledge which Scar lay upon and bounded over to Kovu.

'I mean c'mon! He's king Scar!' Kovu started chuckling uncontrollably, to which Vitani joined in.

Upon the laughter there was a low threatening growl from the back of the cave, both Vitani and Kovu cowered in fear, completely oblivious to the fact that... King Scar was back.


	3. Chapter 3

_hunterwe – Thank you dear, I shall try. I'm finding it hard to juggle college and fanfic. :) !_

* * *

><p>Screams bellowed from the caves entrance, Ziras ears shot up and a look of horror spread across her face. Surely, Simba couldn't be here to finish him off once and for all? Zira snarled, roaring as loud as she could, pounding over to the cave, if Simba was in there, she would tear him apart limb by limb.<p>

Zira screeched to a halt, not believing her eyes. There was Scar, venom dripping from his teeth, peering over Vitani and Kovu who were now a weeping mess on the floor. "Scar, please. What is this?" Zira murmured, much happier that the scene wasn't a bloody mess.

Scar squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance and glanced up at Zira, his face softening slightly. "I'm so sorry dear, they were laughing- and- I- I thought it was the hyenas." Scar looked down at his daughter and adopted son, a tear fell from his eye. "I'm so sorry my dears, I didn't recognise who you were." He lowered his head where Vitani and Kovu both clung onto an ear, cuddling him. "That's okay Dad, it was just a mistake." Kovu soothed.

Zira rubbed against Scar affectionately and murmured "My dear, you're weak... The lionesses are here for your service." She gestured towards the other outlanders who nodded in agreement. "M-Mother! W-whats going on?" Nuka jumped through the crowd towards the front. "Oh... Hi Dad!" he grinned. Scar sighed "Good afternoon Nuka." Nuka frowned, why did his Father never call him son? Scar wasn't even Kovu's father, but he still called him Son...

"Hurry now, the ceremony is about to begin..." Zira announced, looking at her mate with pride. The lionesses, along with some males descended from Scars cave and stood below a rock, overlooking all of the outlands. Scar smiled lovingly at Zira, she was always one step ahead of everything... Zira gestured for Scar to walk ahead of her, Kovu, Vitani and Nuka following behind.

Scar walked proudly, mustering all the strength he could manage, he ascended up the slanted rock, similar to the pridelands layout, but much more jagged and sinister. He glanced behind looking for reassurance for Zira, who nodded back at him. As he reached the end of the ledge, he let out a mighty roar, shaking through all of his body and echoing into the distance. Zira stood next to Scar and let out her groud shaking, more feminine roar. They looked down at the lions with pride, which let out a chorus of roars in response.

Once the roars had quietened, Scar spoke up. "As king, it is my duty to make sure our pride survives. It shall always be your interests in heart. The hyenas betrayed me, therefore we must unite, in grief and pride. To fight for what is right!" He let out another mighty roar. Zira nuzzled Kovu towards the front of the rock. "My son Kovu, is next in line for heir. I trust all of you to respect him and train him up to be the best king the pridelands could ever face! Infinity is ours!" The pride roared in content, pleased with their new king. They all dispersed back into their own groups.

Scar turned to see his family, looking up at him in adoration. "Son, I wish to speak to you." He announced. "O-okay Father!" Nuka grinned stepping forward. "NOT- not you Nuka. I was speaking to Kovu." Scar glared. Kovu stepped forward weakly, slightly worried about his father's outburst. Zira went to join the rest of the pride, bringing Vitani and Nuka with her. Scar sat on the edge of the rock. Waiting for Kovu to join him.

"Look, son. Everything the light touches is our kingdom, for the moment." He began. "Woah..." Kovu looked around in awe. Scar looked up in pride "A king's time as ruler, rises and falls, like the sun and one day Kovu, the sun will set on my time here. And will rise with you as the new king." Kovu pondered for a moment. "So, all this... Will be mine?" "Everything." Scar persisted.

"Hey!" Kovu glared into the distance. "What about that shadowy place?" "That is beyond our borders for now, Kovu. But once you become a strong king, that will belong to us" "B-but how?" Kovu questioned.

Scar frowned, looking at his wounds. "Kovu, that was my kingdom not long ago. But now it belongs to Simba. The lion who did this to me." He hissed. "When our pride is big enough, we shall take over the pridelands, to claim what is rightfully ours." "But how? Are we going to kick them out?" Scar chuckled slightly. "Kovu, Kovu. We shall do whatever we can, to claim back what we deserve."

"But we aren't going to hurt them are we?" Kovu questioned. "I said we will do whatever we can." Scar said firmly.

"Well, I bet the pridelanders are stinky and stuck up!" Kovu announced sticking out his tongue. Scar winked and nodded, "Run along now son, your mother is waiting for you. A lot of people want to meet the future king." And with that, Kovu ran off into the distance, feeling a little concerned for the future.

* * *

><p><em>Review please? :)<em>


End file.
